Various systems include electrical systems that operate using a variety of currents or voltages. Some of these systems can use high voltages that are monitored to examine the health of the systems, to prevent damage to the systems, etc. When performing high voltage measurements, a very high resistance feedback may be needed to provide a proportional measured value. For example, for measuring high voltages conducted in a system, a voltage dividing circuit having resistances on the order of tens of mega-ohms may be used to output a voltage that is proportional to the high voltage that is measured, but that is on the order of a few volts.
For very accurate measurements, resistances as accurate as 0.01% can be found to provide static measurements of the high voltages. If the high voltages that are to be measured are dynamically changing (e.g., the high voltage changes during time periods of a few milliseconds), a pure resistive dividing circuit will not be able to accurately measure the changing high voltages. The parasitic capacitances between the resistors in the dividing circuit will slow the output voltage such that the dynamically changing high voltage cannot be accurately measured.